


darling, my love is free

by Aberial_63



Series: Settling Down [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: AU, Actor!Magnus, Alternate Universe - Human, First Kiss, First Meetings, Flirting, Fluff, Hazel-Eyed Alec Lightwood, Human AU, M/M, No Angst, Writer!Alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 17:33:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13529187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aberial_63/pseuds/Aberial_63
Summary: Magnus Bane is a famous actor hosting the biggest charity auction of the year. His guests would go home with grand prizes of no unimpressive price. Little did he know, that he would find the best prize of them all...





	darling, my love is free

Based off [this tweet](https://twitter.com/abbynormal63/status/955267448198127619)

 

 

Magnus stared at himself in the mirror and he beamed with satisfaction. He had no trouble admitting when he looked good and tonight was no exception. His royal blue silk dinner jacket was tailored to perfection and matched the colored streak in his jet black hair. Magnus' carefully applied shimmering black eyeliner added just enough of the dramatic flair that he so adored. The look was topped off with his classic silver ear cuff and a multitude of rings on his hands.

 

All in all, Magnus looked fucking amazing.

 

"Magnus, I know you're busy admiring yourself, but don't you think it's time you start welcoming your guests?"

 

Magnus rolled his eyes and turned to face his manager and best friend.

 

"Ragnor, my dear cabbage, I was just making sure my appearance was perfect for the attendees. It would be horribly disrespectful to greet them in a state of disarray, wouldn't you say?"

 

Ragnor barely looked up from his phone, too caught up in reading the coverage for tonight's big event.

 

"Whatever," the older man groaned. "Just get out there, won't you? People are wondering where you are."

 

"Relax," Magnus soothed, approaching his friend. He smoothed out the worried wrinkle between his eyes with his thumb. "Tonight will be splendid. We're going to raise loads of money for those schools in Ethiopia. Everyone will drink their body weight in free champagne. The press will only have great things to say about the gracious and charming host of the year's biggest charity gala. You can let your managerial mind rest easy for once."

 

"I can never rest easy with you as my client, Bane. Your tendency for theatrics makes my job ten times harder than it needs to be."

 

"Theatrics? Me?" Magnus scoffed. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

 

"Oh, really?" Ragnor finally looked up and raised a questioning eyebrow. "Then what would you call that little incident with you belting out 'My Heart Will Go On' in the fountain at Andy Samberg's birthday party last year?"

 

"I would call it an exhibition of pure, God-given talent. They were all lucky to witness such a spectacular and heartfelt performance."

 

"Mhmm," Ragnor answered as he returned his gaze to his phone.

 

"What does that mean?"

 

"All I'm going to say is that I'm very thankful you chose to be an actor and not a singer."

 

Magnus shot him a sour glare before making his way to the door.

 

"I'm going to fire you one day," Magnus teased.

 

"You wouldn't dare," Ragnor said sweetly in response.

 

Magnus entered the hallway and was immediately joined by his bodyguard Raphael. Magnus was very fortunate to have a bodyguard that he got on with so well. They spent nearly all hours of the day together and it would have been excruciating to hate each other.

 

"Raphael, you're looking dashing tonight," Magnus commented as they descended the stairs.

 

"Wish I could say the same for you. Don't you think that jacket is a little much, Magnus?"

 

A smirk tugged at Raphael's lips.

 

Magnus chuckled. "That's what I was going for."

 

As Magnus reached the main floor, he took in his surroundings. His house was filled to the brim with a crowd of fashionably-dressed elites with wallets the size of Texas. These people were the best of the best, the names that everyone knew, the ones that ruled New York City society. Tonight, they were also going to be generous donors to Magnus' fund to build schools in Ethiopia.

 

Magnus grabbed a glass of champagne from a passing server and made his way to the stage that had been set up for tonight's festivities. As soon as he was spotted, a hush fell over the crowd.

 

"Well, hello," Magnus began. "I just have to start by saying that you all look wonderful tonight. Honestly, it never hurts my mood to be in a room full of gorgeous people."

 

Magnus strolled leisurely across the stage.

 

"Second of all, welcome to my home! I rarely have people over so this is quite a change for me."

 

Laughter rippled throughout the room at the obvious lie. Magnus was famous for his raucous parties and unquenchable thirst for excitement. While they all knew of his parties, they didn't know how tiring they'd become in recent months. The parties had felt lonelier than they had in the past, and he wasn't sure he wanted to put in the effort of having people here anymore if he was still cold and hollow at the end of the night. Magnus didn't let this show though; as far as they knew, he still reveled in the thrill of it all like he had in his younger years.

 

"Tonight, we are gathered here to support Ethiopian education. With a literacy rate of thirty-nine percent, it has one of the worst education systems in the world. To build a generation of enriched and bright students and to bring Ethiopia into the twenty-first century, the money raised during tonight's charity auction will be allocated to building schools and providing transportation for Ethiopian children. So cheers to creating a brighter future for those kids and thus strengthening the global community as a whole."

 

Magnus raised his glass and he watched as the others did the same and cameras flashed to capture what would surely be on the front page of every major newspaper in the city. He shot them a dazzling smile before sipping his champagne.

 

"The auction will begin in an hour," Magnus announced. "Until then, enjoy yourselves and mingle. And, please, take full advantage of the open bar. I bought way too much booze and I'd really hate to drink the leftovers all by myself."

 

Everyone laughed and Magnus finally stepped down from the stage with a wave to his audience.

 

Almost immediately, Magnus was pulled into a conversation with Imogen Herondale, the CEO of Idris Real Estate, and a few other bigwigs that she associated with. It was dreadfully dull (Magnus couldn't care less about her growing empire), but he feigned a smile throughout the conversation. He needed her to be in a good mood; she had the potential to be the biggest donor of the night and buttering her up certainly wouldn't hurt his cause.

 

Eventually, Magnus managed to escape that conversation, claiming that he had business to attend to with a few other guests.

 

Magnus made a beeline for the bar. He ordered a whiskey on the rocks and downed it in nearly one gulp. Magnus quickly ordered another one. The burn was a warm and welcome distraction from the headache that Imogen never failed to bring on.

 

Raphael settled beside him.

 

"Take it easy, Magnus," he murmured discreetly. "You have to be relatively sober for the auction."

 

"I know," Magnus sighed, taking a more conservative sip of his drink. "But this already feels like too much. I can feel myself going insane just talking to these people. They're not here because they care about education or bettering the world. They're here because the press are here and it makes them look good in front of their investors if they blow a few grand on some underprivileged kids. It's fucking bullshit and I don't know how I'm supposed to survive the night."

 

Raphael remained stoic, but Magnus heard the sympathy in his voice when he said, "I understand. I know you really care about this. Try to ignore them and focus on what you want to achieve for those kids. You only need to make it for a few more hours. And I know you've been feeling overwhelmed lately. Maybe you should take a break from the partying for a while after this. Staying off the radar for some time could do you a world of good."

 

Magnus looked at his bodyguard appreciatively. He had a point. Maybe all Magnus needed was some distance, some space to breathe for the first time since he caught his big break eight years ago.

 

"You might be right," Magnus mused. Magnus placed his drink down on the bar. "I think I've had quite enough of that for tonight. I'm going to go get some air out on the patio instead."

 

Raphael made a move to join him, but Magnus simply placed a hand on his shoulder to stop him.

 

"I'll go alone, my friend, if that's okay. You should go find Ragnor and bitch about all the snobs like you usually do."

 

He nodded gruffly and Magnus turned toward the patio. He pushed past his guests, pretending to not hear the few people that called out to him.

 

The cool air as he stepped into the night was refreshing. It had been unbearably hot inside and a thin sheen of sweat had been gathering at the base of his neck. The breeze would do wonders to get rid of that. Yes, this was the perfect place to have some much needed alone time.

 

Except he wasn't alone.

 

There was a man standing at the edge of the patio, looking out on the expansive estate. He was facing away from Magnus, but the moon provided enough light to see the mop of dark hair on his head and the pale skin that peeked out from under his collar.

 

Magnus closed the door behind him and it alerted the man to his presence. He turned around and Magnus felt his breath catch in his throat.

 

The man was devastatingly handsome. He was a beautiful vision of hazel eyes and pink lips and a bone structure to die for.

 

The man seemed startled, his jaw hanging slightly open in surprise. He obviously hadn't been expecting to be interrupted.

 

"I was– I just–"

 

"Needed some air?" Magnus offered.

 

"Yeah," the man sighed. "It was... stifling in there."

 

Oh, as if it wasn't bad enough that this man was stunning, his voice made Magnus feel like he was melting into a puddle on the ground.

 

"I couldn't agree more," Magnus replied, taking a few hesitant steps forward. "Between the people and the heat, it makes sense that you needed a break."

 

The man nodded. "Is that why you're out here?"

 

Magnus took off his jacket and draped it over a nearby chair. "Yes, among other reasons."

 

Magnus noticed the man's gaze drop to his now exposed biceps, which were hugged by the fitted white shirt he'd worn under his coat. Magnus felt a little rush in his veins at the attention.

 

"So," he started, "I'm Magnus."

 

The other man laughed, a flush staining his cheeks. "Yeah. Yeah, I know who you are."

 

Magnus smiled and waited for the man's name. It didn't come.

 

"I believe this is the part where you introduce yourself in return," Magnus prompted.

 

The main swore under his breath. "Right, shit, sorry. I'm Alec."

 

He extended his hand jerkily. Magnus, oddly enough, found his awkwardness endearing.

 

He took Alec's hand and it was like the world around him slowed down. The world stopped spinning and all that mattered was their clasped hands between them. His fingers were long and strong, but so gentle when pressed against his. Magnus dared to meet Alec's eyes and he felt himself getting lost. Alec was looking at him so kindly and so warmly. It was impossibly different from what he was accustomed to.

 

"Alec? Short for Alexander, I presume?"

 

Alec nodded. "But no one calls me that."

 

"That's funny. I don't remember being no one, Alexander."

 

At that, Alec's face lit up with a goofy smile that Magnus couldn't help but return. Something about this man just made Magnus' heart leap with joy.

 

Their hands were still grasping each other during that little exchange and Magnus mourned the contact when Alec pulled away.

 

Alec didn't look like he knew what to do with himself past this point. Did they move on with their night? Did they keep making small talk until it became too uncomfortable to bear?

 

Magnus took the initiative to sit down on one of the couches set up. He patted the seat next to him. "Sit with me for a bit?"

 

Alec hesitated for a beat before swallowing. "Yeah, of course."

 

He took the spot next to Magnus, though he was as far away as the couch would allow. It would have to be enough for now. After all, they had only just met.

 

"Alexander, don't take this the wrong way, but I don't know who you are. I know everyone that I invite to these parties, but I can't say I've had the pleasure of meeting you before."

 

"Oh, I'm here as a plus one to Isabelle Lightwood."

 

Magnus raised an intrigued eyebrow. " _The_ Isabelle Lightwood? As in the Coco Chanel of our generation? _That_ Isabelle Lightwood?"

 

"Oh, Izzy would love to hear you say that. She adores your work and she raves about your style constantly."

 

"Well, I should hope she likes my style. A good thirty percent of my clothes are from her men's collection."

 

Alec chuckled. "Yeah, her work is amazing. I'm really proud of everything she's done in the past few years."

 

Alec seemed to really love Miss Lightwood. It was painfully obvious in the way he spoke of her and how his eyes seemed to shine when he thought of her. Magnus tried to ignore the disappointment in his chest at the fact that Alexander was taken. Isabelle was incredibly lucky to have him.

 

"You obviously care about her very much," Magnus commented, trying to appear unbothered.

 

"I do," Alec replied.

 

"To be honest, I didn't know Isabelle had a boyfriend, especially not one as handsome as yourself."

 

Confusion passed across Alec's face. He frowned at Magnus and Magnus worried he'd overstepped.

 

Suddenly, Alec appeared to have a realization, eyes going wide.

 

"I'm not her boyfriend, Magnus," Alec said hurriedly. "I'm her brother."

 

"Oh," Magnus gasped.

 

"Also, I'm gay. Like really, really gay."

 

"As opposed to being just a normal amount of gay?" Magnus asked, his mind still reeling from the news. Alec wasn't dating Isabelle. And he liked men, which was really in Magnus' favor.

 

"Obviously."

 

Alec said it so seriously that Magnus wouldn't have realized he was joking if he didn't see the smirk that played on his lips. A giddy, unexpected laugh spilled from Magnus's lips. Before he knew it, the both of them were giggling uncontrollably. Magnus couldn't help it. His heart was soaring. Maybe he had a chance with Alec after all.

 

"Okay, those two mind-blowing revelations aside, just tell me one more thing, Alexander. Are you single? Because I really want to know if I have any semblance of a shot here."

 

"I'm single, but are you kidding? Why would _you_ want a shot with _me?_ I'm just, well, me."

 

Alec looked completely lost and Magnus could relate. Could he not see himself? For God's sake, Magnus had known him all of ten minutes and he could see something special in him. How did he not know?

 

"Why _wouldn't_ I want a shot with you?" Magnus asked in response.

 

Alec made flustered gestures with his hands. "Because you're a famous, handsome, ultra-rich actor. You could have literally anyone that you wanted. Why would you want me? I'm just a writer-slash-barista from Brooklyn."

 

"Quite frankly, I'm really not seeing the issue here, Alexander. I like you. None of that other stuff should matter."

 

Alec's tension flooded from his body and a sort of wonder washed over his features. He was silent for a minute, just staring at Magnus.

 

"You like me?" Alec eventually whispered.

 

Magnus smiled gently. "As much as I can like a gorgeous stranger I met only ten minutes ago."

 

Something resolute settled on Alec's brow. Magnus could sense the shift in Alec's confidence, like he was letting himself believe that this was happening.

 

"Well, okay then. I'd say you have a really good shot with me."

 

"Is that so?" Magnus bit his lip, very pleased at how this was turning out.

 

"Mhmm."

 

"I guess I'll have to spend the next," Magnus glanced at his watch, "twenty-three minutes before the auction convincing you to go on a date with me."

 

"Your time starts now, Bane."

 

After that, they fell into relaxed conversation. Alec was incredibly easy to talk to. His gaze was always focused and watchful, a hint at just how intently he was listening. Magnus felt like the only person in the world when Alec looked at him like that, like their words were the only ones being uttered on the face of the Earth.

 

Magnus could already feel himself falling. Alec was sweet, attentive, brilliant, and sarcastic as all hell. He was so different from Magnus' type, or at least what he'd always found attractive in the past. Yet, Alec was the most alluring individual Magnus had ever met, making it impossible to look away.

 

"You said you're a writer?" Magnus inquired, continuing their conversation.

 

"Well, that's what I call myself, at least." Alec shrugged wearily. "I haven't actually published a book yet. I can't find a house that wants my work."

 

"That's their loss," Magnus assured. "I'm sure your writing is fantastic. If you want, I could put in a word with one of my contacts at Random House. I'm a very connected man and I'm sure I could get you a meeting."

 

Alec smiled and reached over to squeeze Magnus' hand appreciatively.

 

"That's really nice, Magnus. Honestly, the offer is very kind, but I can't accept."

 

"And why is that?" Magnus didn't fail to notice that Alec's hand was still resting over his.

 

"Because I want to prove to myself that I can do it alone. I want to succeed because my work is good, because I am capable of it. If you pulled some strings, I'd always be left wondering how much of what happens is because of me and how much is because I flirted with the biggest star in the world. Does that make sense?"

 

Magnus turned his palm over and laced his fingers through Alec's. Alec blushed, but didn't object or pull away.

 

"It makes more sense than you know, Alexander."

 

Alec nodded, urging him to go on.

 

"When I started acting professionally, I got rejected constantly. The first few years I was barely making ends meet. I had to work two jobs just to make sure I had food on the table. Everyone told me to quit, to find something more practical and settle down. I wouldn't listen, though. I was young and stubborn, determined to prove them all wrong. And that's how it went for the four years after I moved to Los Angeles. I booked maybe three small jobs a year and I lived in a shit-hole apartment with two roommates. Then, eight years ago I got a call from an up and coming manager who had seen one of my short films. He believed in my talent, he started booking me bigger jobs, and the rest is history."

 

"I didn't know any of that," Alec admitted. "It always seemed like you were born into luxury. I guess I shouldn't have assumed."

 

"It's okay, Alexander. I don't talk about my past much. It's not all that pretty." Magnus shifted to look more directly at Alec. "Anyway, my point is that I know how important hard work is and the satisfaction that comes when it pays off. I admire that you're so committed to paving your own way. It takes a lot of resilience, but I don't doubt you in the slightest."

 

Alec beamed at that, pride shining off of him.

 

"Thank you, Magnus." His thumb glided over Magnus' skin tenderly.

 

"Don't thank me for stating the obvious, Alexander."

 

They fell into a comfortable silence for a moment, the only sounds being the crickets and the hum of chatter coming from the party. It was so peaceful, sitting here with Alec. Magnus felt like he could breathe for the first time all night.

 

"Hey," Alec said with a joking lilt to his voice, "you think I'll ever get big enough to live like you do? I'd bet it's much better than what I've got right now."

 

Alec was obvious trying to lighten the mood, poking fun at Magnus. If only he knew the truth.

 

"Trust me, it's not all that it's cracked up to be. In all honestly, I've been thinking of getting awa–"

 

Magnus was cut off by the patio door opening. Alec's grip tightened around his. The intruder was a beautiful girl with raven hair and curves to make Aphrodite jealous.

 

"I didn't realize I was interrupting something," she said slyly.

 

"Izzy," Alec breathed. Alec's eyes were wide with shock and he looked like he was at an utter loss.

 

Magnus decided to spare the poor boy the embarrassment and introduce himself. Magnus disentangled his fingers from Alec's, rose to his feet, and approached Isabelle.

 

"Isabelle Lightwood, I don't think we've been formally introduced. I'm Magnus Bane."

 

He took her hand, pressing a kiss to the back of it and offering her a coy wink.

 

"Glad to make your acquaintance," she answered, amusement thick in her tone. "I see you've met my brother."

 

"Yes, Alexander has been graciously keeping me company."

 

"Oh, really?" she drawled, shooting a knowing look at Alec.

 

Alec finally stood and joined them, scratching at the back of his neck. "Yeah, I have. Did you need something, Iz?"

 

Isabelle studied the two of them for a moments with a mischievous gleam in her eye.

 

"I just wanted to let you know that the auction is going to start. I thought you might want to come in."

 

Magnus' composure faltered and he stole a hasty look at his watch.

 

"Damn," he muttered. "Two minutes till we start. Ragnor's going to kill me. I have to get in there."

 

He grabbed his jacket before turning to Alec.

 

"I have to go, but I need you to promise me something."

 

Alec furrowed his brow.

 

"What is it?"

 

"Wait for me. Stay until the auction ends and find me. I'm not letting you leave without getting your phone number first."

 

Alec grinned and he nodded. "I'll be here. I promise."

 

Magnus beamed in return and bolted inside after one final longing glance in Alec's direction.

 

Magnus shouldered past the people crowding around the stage, getting thoroughly jostled in the process. Ragnor was waiting for him at the the steps and was tapping his foot impatiently.

 

"Cutting it a little close, don't you think?"

 

Magnus smoothed his clothes and ignored him. He wasn't going to let him crush his good mood.

 

He stepped on to the stage right on time.

 

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen!" Magnus said enthusiastically. "Who's ready to spend some money?"

 

He was answered with a rowdy applause. People were obviously in good spirits after a night of socializing and drinking.

 

With that, Magnus started the auction. There was a large variety of big ticket prizes, ranging from expensive jewelry to vacations on private islands. The majority of the night was an overwhelming success. The prizes were sold for prices way above what they'd been purchased for, leaving plenty of money to go directly to the project.

 

By the time the last item was up for auction, Magnus was exhausted but happy. This item was bound to push them well over their goal. It was the prize that was meant to top them all.

 

"Alright, sadly, it seems we are reaching the end of our night. The good thing, though, is that this last item is an amazing one. Get your wallets ready because this is bound to be a brutal competition. I present to you the Pavati AL26 Surf Boat! This boat is the best of its kind, a revolutionary take on one of the most thrilling water adventures. This beauty is made of 100 percent aluminum, perfect for taking out on the water. So, what do you say folks? Let's start the bidding at 150 k!"

 

Almost immediately, Magnus noticed that the bidding was much more lackluster than it had been earlier in the night. The bids weren't extreme, each person only going just above their opponent. After ten minutes of going back and forth, they hadn't even covered the cost of the boat and they wouldn't hit their goal if it went on like this.

 

"Oh, come on!" Magnus taunted. "Are you all asleep? We have to get this above 250 at the very least. Do I have a 250?"

 

There was no answer. The last bid had been for 200 and they seemed quite content to stay there.

 

Magnus was frustrated. This was supposed to be his grand prize, the one to bring in the big bucks. It's not like the guests didn't have the money to go higher; they just couldn't be bothered to do so.

 

"Really? Nothing?" Magnus sighed desperately. "How can I sweeten the pot for you all? A free dinner at one of Gordon Ramsay's restaurant? Complementary customization of the boat? Honestly, I'd be willing to kiss one of you at this point if it meant that you'd bid 250!"

 

At that last suggestion, a low murmur passed over the crowd as they considered it.

 

To Magnus' surprise, a woman in the back shouted, "250!"

 

A collective gasp passed over the audience. It only lasted a moment, though, as it was interrupted by a loud, "260!"

 

It only spun out of control from there, women shouting out numbers of increasing value.

 

"265!"

 

"270!"

 

"285!"

 

Magnus could barely believe this was happening. It had been more a joke than anything, but here he was. Women were practically throwing cash at him at this point. It was absolutely bizarre, but if that's what it took to raise the money, then that's what it took.

 

In the midst of it all, Magnus found himself scanning the crowd until he found Alec. He was sitting beside Isabelle looking up at him, completely dumbfounded. Magnus tried to silently apologize and make him understand that he hadn't meant for it to go this far.

 

Isabelle whispered into Alec's ear, a grin on her face. When she finished, Alec whipped his head around to face her fully, shaking his head violently. He said something to her that Magnus couldn't decipher. All he could see was her lips moving in response and her hands nudging his arm insistently.

 

Magnus' attention got drawn away at a particularly shrill voice from the other side of the room that was bidding a solid 300 thousand. The room was silent for a moment as people considered if they wanted to outbid.

 

"300. Going once," Magnus called out. "Going twice! So-"

 

"400."

 

Magnus turned around and was floored to see Alec standing up, staring directly at him. A hesitant smirk pulled at his lips. The two stared at each other for a heavy moment, breaths trapped in tight throats. Was this actually happening?

 

After a moment, Magnus dared to say the next words, praying that no one would interrupt him.

 

"Going once!"

 

Alec kept on drinking him in, eyes never wandering even an inch.

 

"Going twice!"

 

Magnus could feel his pulse in his ears, pounding out a frantic beat.

 

"Sold to Mr. Alexander Lightwood!"

 

The crowd clapped uneasily, unsure of what was happened now.

 

Magnus felt a smile overtake his face as he sashayed across the stage.

 

"You can come claim your prize, Mr. Lightwood," Magnus all but purred into the microphone.

 

Alec rolled his eyes but pushed his way through the horde of people separating them. When Alec reached the steps, Magnus offered his hand to help him up.

 

"I can't believe you're doing this, Alexander," he whispered as Alec stepped onto the stage.

 

"That makes two of us," Alec murmured. "But we might as well just go with it, right?"

 

Magnus bit his lip to refrain from laughing. "I like the way you think."

 

Alec placed a gentle hand against Magnus' cheek. It was the perfect size to mold to the curve of his face, almost like it was made specifically to hold Magnus near.

 

Magnus leaned in, eyelids fluttering shut when Alec closed the distance.

 

The kiss was short, but it left Magnus speechless. Instead of being fiery and explosive, it was calm. It silenced the outside world and soothed Magnus' racing heart. The kiss grounded him, made him feel like he had finally found his balance after years of tilting and tipping, one wrong move away from falling over completely. Everyone he'd kissed in the past were fickle and variable, never solid enough to keep Magnus standing for long. They were fleeting moments of reprieve, always gone when the sun came up and leaving before he had the chance to find his footing again.  With Alec, it was different. He held Magnus steady and promised with every touch to remain that way. In that moment, Magnus found true safety and refuge in the caress of Alec's lips.

 

Magnus was the one to pull away despite how much he wanted that kiss to last forever.

 

Alec chuckled under his breath and Magnus looked into his hazel eyes. They were even prettier this close, an intoxicating pattern of brown and green.

 

"Alexander," Magnus breathed, unable to come up with something more complex to say.

 

"Magnus," Alec said in response, still seeming dazed.

 

The reality of what had just occurred sank in and Magnus pulled away even more.

 

"Did you really just spend 400 thousand dollars to kiss me? I wasn't under the impression that a writer-slash-barista had such a good salary."

 

Alec's eyes crinkled as he threw his head back laughing. Magnus' heart ached in longing at that gesture.

 

"Izzy is paying for it. She says it's my Christmas gift for the next thirty years."

 

"Was it worth it?" Magnus teased.

 

Alec pressed a soft kiss to Magnus' lips.

 

"Every penny."


End file.
